film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
The Color Purple
The Color Purple is a 1985 film starring Danny Glover, Adolph Caesar, Margaret Avery, Rae Dawn Chong and Whoopi Goldberg, directed by Steven Spielberg, written by Menno Meyjes and produced by Quincy Jones, Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall and Spielberg. Plot Celie Harris is an African-American teenager in early 20th century rural Georgia who had two children by her abusive stepfather, both of whom have been taken from her. She is given away as a wife to widower Albert Johnson, who already has three children, and is soon abused. Celie's sister Nettie, whom she has vowed to protect, escapes their abusive stepfather and seeks shelter at the Johnson estate. Albert immediately takes a romantic interest in Nettie and lets her stay, where she and Celie promise to write each other should they ever be separated. Nettie teaches Celie to read and the two are happy together, until Albert sexually assaults Nettie while on her way to school. She successfully fights him off, and is forcibly removed from the property. Years later, Celie is now a meek adult who has avoided standing up to Albert's continued abuse. His eldest son Harpo marries his girlfriend Sofia, a strong-willed, boisterous woman, and Celie is shocked to find her running a matriarchal household. On Albert's advice, Harpo attempts to overpower and strike Sofia in an attempt to better control her. After he fails, he asks Celie what to do. Confronted with her own inability to stand up to abuse, she also advises Harpo to start beating Sofia. Sofia forcefully retaliates, and confronts Celie about what she told Harpo, revealing the process that she has had to fight off abuse from the men in her family. She threatens to kill Harpo if he beats her again and telling Celie to do likewise to Albert. After going through back-and-forth abuse with Harpo, Sofia eventually leaves him, taking their children with her. Albert and Harpo bring home Shug Avery, a showgirl and the former's long-time mistress, as she suffers from an unknown illness. Celie, who has slowly developed a fondness for Shug through a photograph sent to Albert, does not object to Shug's presence, and is in awe of Shug's strong-will and ability to stand up to Albert. She goes above and beyond in nursing Shug back to health, and Shug in turn takes a liking to her, writing and performing a song about her at Harpo's newly-opened bar. That night Shug dresses Celie up, they play and laugh until Shug confesses she plans to leave, Celie then confesses Mister beats her when Shug isn't there simply because she isn't Shug. Shug tells Celie that she thinks she's beautiful and that she loves her, they kiss and the camera pans away (we are left to assume they make love, as they do so in the book). Celie decides to follow Shug to Memphis, but gets caught by Albert while she's frantically packing her things. Sofia is imprisoned and separated from her children after being instigated into a violent confrontation that results in a riot. Years pass, and she, now a broken-spirited shell of her former self, is released from prison only to be immediately ordered by the judge to become a maid to the Mayor's wife, Ms. Millie. Having not seen her children in eight years, Sofia is allotted Christmas to be with her family, and Ms. Millie tries to drive her, but panics and turns around after encountering a group of Sofia's friends who are only trying to help her. Shug returns to the Johnson household with her new husband Grady, expecting to receive a recording contract. Shug gives Celie a letter from Nettie, who tells her that she's working for a couple that has adopted Celie's children. Celie and Shug realize that Albert has been hiding Nettie's letters from Celie; while he and Grady are out drinking, the two search the house and find a hidden compartment under the floorboards filled with dozens and dozens of letters. Engrossed in reading Nettie's letters, Celie does not hear Albert's calls to shave him and he beats her. Celie considers killing Albert with the straight-razor, but Shug intervenes and stops her. At a family gathering including the Johnsons, the Averys, and Sofia's family, Celie finally speaks up against Albert, to the delight of Shug and Sofia, who breaks her silence and finds her old fighting spirit, which prompts Harpo's new wife Mary Agnes to stand up for herself as well. Albert continues to berate Celie, who then threatens and curses him. Shug and Grady drive away, taking Celie and Mary Agnes with them. Years later, Celie owns and operates a tailor shop, Albert is old, drunk, and alone, and Harpo has made amends with Sofia; the two now running the bar together. Celie's stepfather passes away, and she finally learns from Nettie's letters that he wasn't their biological father, and that when their mother passed, the Harris property was legally inherited by Celie and Nettie. After not having performed since her illness, Shug starts singing at Harpo's bar again. Albert receives a letter from Nettie addressed to Celie, takes money from his secret stash and helps Nettie, her husband, and Celie's children return to the US, where they finally reunite while Albert watches from a distance. __FORCETOC__ Category:1985 films Category:December 1985 films Category:English-language films Category:American films